


Bloodlust

by CanineR7A7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Insanity, Other, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: After crossing paths with Ezio, Alexandre found himself on the run. He never wanted to be a killer, he just never wanted to go home.





	Bloodlust

The guard shook where he stood, watching the man prowl towards him, he'd never felt this afraid before. Finally the man stopped and the guard noticed the feral glint in his blue eyes.

"You have something of mine." The sinister grin caused sweat to pour from the guard's head.

"W-what?" A voice in the guard's head reprimanded him for his stutter, but coherent thought had left him. The man pulled two long knives from his belt, the one stained crimson.

"Your life." The man brought the knives down, one piercing the guard's chest, the other going through his eye. The body spasmed once before going still. The man pulled the knives away and watched the blood drip from the blades, he heard a yell behind him and took off into the night. He stopped near the palace walls and wrote on the wall using his victim's blood.

_Alexandre_

He laughed maniacally and raised his knife to his neck. When the guards arrived the next day, they froze at the sight of the man lying against the wall. One of them walked closer and lifted his head, gasping at the large cut in the man's neck and the feral grin that was frozen permanently on his face.


End file.
